User blog:BettaApex/Ideas for FeralRealms
Introduction FeralRealms is our home, but doesn't look exactly like Free Realms. Why not make it a bit more like it? Paths & Stuff Free Realms had paths, cobblestone and dirt paths. We could add those paths to where they use to be and maybe put some human remains such as fences. And if we could, possibly even a damaged streetlight once in a while. There could could be a house in just one map as an easteregg with a camp in it. Camps You know camp Chatty and camp Robby? Those could be the two camps in Greenwood Forest. And, not trying to go off topic, but make Greenwood Forest bigger and like it more. There were also other camps in Free Realms. Wugachug could have the fairgrounds as a camp while Snowhill could have the troll camps as camps. But, the camps would either be realistic caves such as a rock textured or a tent/fortress. Yes, these could have fallen apart during those years, but we need at least some human remains! There could be a camp at Seaside in the Seaside Cafe and have it like ruins, we could make a structure that looks like it but modify it to look old and ruined. Sunstone Valley should have at least two camps, because owning all of it is too much for just one group. It should have at least two camps. Error: Gloam The Gloam caves in FeralRealms were flooded with the antidote so I don't think they should exist anymore, because people will still think they are in tact and gain the power. Plus, I thought the gloam was destroyed in Free Realms? Dungeons Free Realms had dungeons, and if we added them it'd be awesome! For example, the Briarheart palace and the Sanctuary tree palace. Maybe we could add those and it could be not claimable, since why would you claim it? There were also mines in Free Realms, and if we added those they would serve as a good camp. And there's the one thousand battle areas, I doubt you'd add them but it would be a great thing! There were also farms, we should add farm remains with a few crops (I can make them) in the field. There will be more ideas soon. Opinions are appreciated, and more ideas are accepted. 'Mapical' Since the FeralRealms map isn't so helpful, why don't we take all the greyscales, line them up, and then label them since everyone has trouble getting around? It would also be helpful to those new to the maps. Going Green There use to be plants on Free Realms much different than those in game, and we could make them. For example, there were roses and sunflowers. Collision Profession Instead of just falling through objects, maybe we could add collisions to the meshes but make it a seperate object (of course!) and then add collisions to it. Then we could be able to climb tree branches and many many more objects! Grass of the Past The grass isn't quite like the old Free Realms grass, and I can create seamless grass textures, so why not make Free Realms grass? We could make the grass texture and put it as the grass in maps. More Races, More Species, and More Hybrids There's not that much races and species in FeralRealms, only a few, but what if we made some more? Like, maybe add a horse race to FeralRealms? And a dragon race? They were both in Free Realms. Stories and Tales for the Elders Maybe we should make a story and tale page to store history of Free Realms that people can pass on in their groups, perhaps there could be a stories and tales section on group pages if they want. Weather in the Realms There isn't much weather at all in FeralRealms, no rain, snow in Snowhill, and no hail! We should add weather, maybe rain once in a while. Reasons for Seasons There should be seasons in FeralRealms, like the maps could be modified to have a winter, spring, summer, or falls eason each time the real life seaons change. It could go by the American season cycle since most people that play FeralRealms live in America. Each season, the maps could be modified to look like that season. Pretty much not like Free Realms, but still good! Category:Blog posts